This application is a 371 of PCT/GB02/05782 filed on Dec. 19,2002.
The present invention relates to a multi-hand antenna, and more particularly to a high-bandwidth multi-band antenna that is both compact and easy-to-manufacture.
Because of their compactness, ease-of-manufacture and relatively low cost, microstrip antennas have become widely used as vehicle antennas for mobile telephones. Microstrip antennas generally consist of a grounded patch member that extends in parallel spaced relationship with one or more other patch members, with a signal feedline extending to the plane of those other patch members. Many such antennas are designed as dual-band antennas, in which the return loss decreases in two separated frequency bands each used for a different phone system. Although such antennas are already of relatively simple construction, efforts continue to improve them, both by simplifying their design and reducing their manufacturing cost.